


【昊磊】万岁无忧

by koikemok



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koikemok/pseuds/koikemok
Summary: 古代架空
Relationships: 昊磊
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	【昊磊】万岁无忧

**Author's Note:**

> 各朝历史元素大杂烩

太子开蒙需要伴读，在众多官家子弟中挑了一轮，最后选定吏部刘侍郎之子刘昊然。虽然只比太子大两岁，但彼时刘昊然已在家中跟着鸿儒读了几年书，有早慧之名。做太子伴读的其中一项任务，是辅助监督太子的功课；而另一项，则是在太子犯错时代受惩罚。

教授太子的是帝师，一名严厉的老学究。凡遇太子答不上题目，无需言语，刘昊然就会自觉摊开左手掌心，由帝师用薄竹板笞打。太子还小的时候，见到此等架势，每每被吓得不轻；越怕越忘，他越忘，刘昊然越挨打。下课后，被打的还要反过来安慰害他被打的：“别哭了别哭了，真的不是很痛。唉……昨日让你背那一章你又不肯，今日果然考了。”

“为什么一定要我背？我们之间有一个人会不就行了。”太子抽抽搭搭地抹着眼泪，委屈地写着帝师布置的罚抄。

不过十岁左右，刘昊然老成地长叹：“我的殿下啊，学问只有你自己会了才有用。我可以替你受罚，但还有很多事物是不能替你做的。”

“那你现在能替我抄书吗？”太子眨眨眼，似乎看到了希望。

“不能。”刘昊然斩钉截铁道，“抄了你才记得住。况且夫子认得我们的字。”

太子气得两腮鼓鼓的，像个汤圆，让人想咬一口。

“快抄，说好要去御花园捉蝈蝈的。”见太子立刻搁笔，刘昊然补充强调道，“抄完才能去。”

太子唯有老老实实地继续写。

完成课业后，小孩能到御花园赏花捕虫，去御膳房偷吃糕点，在闲置的宫房里捉迷藏。嬉戏玩耍是宫墙之内最快乐的事。

这段人生中最悠闲的时光不过几年。直到某日，刘昊然既没有进宫上课，也没有托人捎来口信解释缘由，一连消失了几天。暑往冬来从不缺席的人突然渺无音讯，太子坐不住，趁着下早朝，跑去找已升为尚书的刘大人。刘尚书却道：“殿下何不等犬子回来后直接问他呢？”得知刘昊然是会回来的，太子这才放下心。

再见到面时，刘昊然说，他去参加秋闱了。本朝凡五品以上官员的子弟，皆可入仕为官，刘昊然本可享受荫庇而不必考科举，然而他却去考了。

还有半个时辰出榜，太子央着要和刘昊然一道出宫观看皇榜张贴。刘昊然觉得无谓，太子若是好奇，召主考官来一问便知，何必亲自跑一趟。太子斥道，那能一样嘛。拗不过他，刘昊然唯有应了。

“好多人啊。”待他们闪闪躲躲地溜出宫门，贴榜处早已里外三圈地围满了人。

刘昊然胸有成竹：“用不着去挤，我的名字必然是在最上面，离远也能看到。”

“脸皮真厚。”太子嘟囔道，依言抬眼去望榜头，顿时失声尖叫，“中了！中了！是解元！刘解元！”又蹦又跳的，仿佛中举的人是他一样。

忍笑的刘昊然抿起嘴，眼神里写着“看我所言非虚”，只是在太子不留意时默默背起手，藏起汗湿的手心。

此事在京城轰动一时，随后刘昊然再下一城，在会试中斩获会元。这可更不得了，京中街头巷尾议论纷纷，说刘家公子少年天才，尚未及冠即连中两元，是文曲星下凡，以后必定是良辅贤弼。

殿试前夕，太子塞给刘昊然一个锦囊，闪烁的神情令刘昊然起了疑心：“这是什么？泄题吗？”

惹得太子大怒，使劲敲了刘昊然脑门一下：“你个傻子！做什么春秋美梦？”

刘昊然边叫唤着“可别真把我敲傻了”，边打开锦囊，只见里面藏着一张纸条，上书“连中三元”四字，是太子的笔迹。

“我托人带去同泰寺祈过福，那里很灵验的。”太子不情愿地解释道。

刘昊然收好锦囊，朝太子深深一揖：“承殿下贵言。”当晚将锦囊压在枕头底下，枕着睡了一夜。

殿试由皇上亲自出题监考，策题不算艰涩，刘昊然很快答完，只是疑心交卷时皇上多望了自己几眼。第二日报录人敲锣打鼓地来到刘府：“捷报！贵府老爷刘讳高中殿试一甲第二名！”全家欢天喜地，只有新科榜眼本人在喜悦之余略感遗憾，暗道可惜了太子的一番心意。

榜眼被授翰林院编修，刘昊然走上仕途，也宣告他伴读生涯的正式结束。翰林院在皇城之外，除非太子想方设法地悄悄出宫，二人几乎没有见面的机会，明面上的关系似乎渐渐疏远。旁人不知道的是，刘昊然的案牍上，时常会有不相干的信函夹杂于公文堆中。信件看似毫无意义的断章残句，实质是以密文写成。普天之下能读懂的，只有太子和刘昊然二人，皆因这是他们为了方便在夫子眼底下开小差而发明出来的。依靠太监传信，二人依然能交流各样日常琐事趣闻，约定下次密会的时地，然后一起到勾栏瓦舍听戏看杂耍，从街边摊贩处买小食，再带着满足与期待各自归去。

刘昊然清楚，他和太子的所作所为是大忌，一旦被人揭发，纵使他们有八百张嘴也洗不清结党营私的嫌疑。但他舍不得断绝。在担负起江山社稷的万钧重责之前，在成为真正的孤家寡人之前，太子理应过得快乐些。他亦希冀成为这个给予太子快乐的人。

钦天监启奏，观察到天有异象，乃大凶之兆。相当应验地，正值壮年的皇帝突染急疾，病情每况愈下。御医们断症后，都不住摇头，直言皇上大限将至。皇帝自知时日无多，宣了几名重臣入宫候着，但凡清醒，就召大臣和太子前来觐见，断断续续地交代后事。最后，皇帝已经讲不出话，只能死死地抓住太子的手，带着无尽的担忧咽了气。

大行皇帝龙御归天，顾命大臣们在榻前哭得肝肠寸断，哭够了，马上取来遗诏宣读：“……皇太子人品贵重，深肖朕躬，著继朕登基，即皇帝位。”

已成新皇的太子淌着泪，木然地接受臣工的行礼，再勉力从伤痛中抽离，配合着下诏。待众人散去，忙而有序地安排先皇的丧葬事宜，皇帝在停柩的宫殿里枯坐了一宿。他只觉父皇不在了，这座皇宫蓦地变得无比空荡。

天蒙蒙亮，身着素服的刘尚书独自前来，怜惜道：“陛下一夜没睡。”

皇帝点点头：“刘尚书也是。”

刘尚书从袖口掏出一个锦囊，双手奉上：“今早家人送来，托我转交给陛下。”

这个锦囊皇帝眼熟得很，当初正是从他手中送出的：“刘尚书知道里面是什么吗？”

“臣需要知道吗？”刘尚书反问，未等皇帝回答，即自行告退，“陛下多加保重。”

皇帝解开锦囊，里面依然是一张纸条，纸上同样是四个字，写的却是“长伴君侧”。皇帝将锦囊贴在心口处，闭上眼，缓缓地舒了一口气。

服过二十七日丧，皇帝正式即位，改元，大赦天下，登基接受百官朝拜。

时隔多月，他终于在官员队伍的中后段再见到那张熟悉的脸。那人与他遥遥相望，跟随众人跪拜叩首，三呼万岁。

冗长的典礼过后，御书房内，皇帝摒退左右，主动拥紧他曾经的伴读：“我很想你。”

刘昊然一愣，再抬手环住少年天子，抚了抚他的背：“陛下，该习惯改口了。”语气中藏着难以察觉的宠溺。

皇帝从他怀中猛地抬头，冕旒的贯玉不停地晃动。

“……朕很想你。”

刘昊然微笑道：“微臣也很想念陛下。”

由顾命大臣辅政，皇帝在实践中学习如何统治。

九州四海，黎民百姓，是他的所有，更是他的责任。

要爱民、勤政、宽仁、兼听、善任，要做仁君、圣主。

“做一个好皇帝真的很难。”坐在殿前的台阶上，新皇仰天感叹道。

并排而坐的刘昊然安慰他：“初登帝位，陛下已经做得不错了。”

皇帝扁扁嘴，将头垂在刘昊然的肩上：“还不够。”

刘昊然揽住他：“急不得。”

帝师的约见来得毫无缘由。刘昊然懵懂地到了帝师府上拜会，不料原来帝师是要给他上课：“你做侍读时只与太子一同学为君之道，这么多年来，为师还未教过你为臣之道。”

刘昊然低眉垂眼道：“食君之禄，担君之忧。”

帝师冷哼一声：“那只是忠臣。忠臣谁都能做，贩夫走卒、酒囊饭袋，皆可尽忠。”

“学生愚钝，只知忠君乃为臣首义，不解夫子何出此言。”

“抚心自问，你到底想要什么，到底想在史书上留下何种声名？”

刘昊然干脆地回答：“学生只求陛下喜乐，其余的不曾想过。”

“若是这样你还去考什么科举？靠恩荫谋个闲职，伴着皇帝吃喝玩乐，再容易不过了。”帝师嗤笑道。

刘昊然不语。

“你是注定要辅佐皇帝的人。皇帝可以任性，满朝文武可以由着他，唯独你要规劝他，有的事情只有你能做到。”帝师语重心长，“皇帝会是明君，你必须要做能臣、贤臣，而不仅仅是宠臣。”

“夫子高估学生了。学生不过区区翰林院小官，没有这么大的能耐。”

“胡话！”帝师怒斥，“你到底有多大的能耐，你自己不清楚，难道我还不清楚吗？”

刘昊然咬住下唇，将头埋得更低。

“记住为师的话，恪守为臣之道，尽好你的本分。否则你只会害了自己，更害了皇帝。”

半晌，刘昊然起身行大礼道：“学生谨记。”

御史上疏，为承宗庙计，皇上应早日大婚，册立皇后。此奏一出，顾命大臣们也表示，陛下现已能独当一面，他们早有还政于上之意，望陛下圣裁。

欲亲政，必先大婚。这是祖宗成法。

皇帝以自己年纪尚幼为由推搪了三次，形式走过，然皇帝本人确无此意，有大臣急了。老人们说的无用，或许同龄人讲的会更合耳。满朝皆知翰林院刘侍读与圣上自幼相识，情如手足，正是担当说客的不二人选。殊不知，被委派的偏偏是世上最不想担此重任之人。

但刘昊然还是去了。

皇帝咬牙切齿地问：“刘爱卿也认为朕应该册后吗？”

“陛下一日不完婚，一日不得亲政。依微臣之见，为了社稷福祉，陛下确宜成婚立后。”作为尽职的臣下，这个回答滴水不漏。

不甘心的皇帝追问：“那刘昊然希望吴磊成婚吗？”

“磊磊。”轻唤这个皇帝许久不曾听闻的昵称，刘昊然苦笑道，“刘昊然的意愿根本无关紧要。甚至连吴磊的意愿也不重要。”

而后再有大臣奏请皇上大婚，皇帝应允了。皇后选定为门下省侍中之女，河东世族出身，聪颖美貌，与少帝相当般配。

皇帝亲政后，为新朝树立新气象，提拔晋升了一批新人，其中包括被累任大理寺少卿的刘昊然。新官署公务繁忙，谳案治狱，讲求一断于法、衡平如水，不得有丝毫偏差。众人无不称赞刘少卿公正不阿，只有刘少卿清楚，这是源于自己包藏着天下最大的私心。

西北急报，异族犯我边境，扰我边民，要求我朝和亲纳贡以换安宁。

朝中一片哗然，迅速分为主战主和两派，在朝堂上吵得不可开交。

皇帝高坐龙椅之上，眼见群臣未抗外敌先内讧，制止道：“众卿家无谓争拗了。”而后问户部国库是否充盈、粮草是否充足，问工部驰道是否通畅，问兵部有无利器精兵良将。

“我朝历代从未有过和亲纳贡之举，此例万不可由朕始。”

遂下旨：假派使臣和谈，至汗庭笼络分化匈奴内部；同时派兵出征，一路正面迎敌清扫边境，一路绕后攻打匈奴大本营，两面夹击。

有人叫好，有人看衰。皇帝本人似乎不为所动。

夜深，刘府迎来一位贵客，指名要见刘少卿，而非刘尚书。

接到门房通传，已经就寝的刘昊然匆匆披上外衣，前来迎接：“陛下深夜到访，有何急事？”

“朕睡不着，出来走走。”

刘昊然明了，皇帝想找他聊的事情，只能找他聊。于是将人领至卧室，沏上茶，开门见山道：“过几天该有军报传回了。”

皇帝坦言：“朕害怕。”

“陛下已经作出正确的决定，其余的只管交予臣工执行，无需忧虑。”

“你怎知朕的决定是正确的？”

“微臣相信陛下。”刘昊然笃定道。

皇帝勉力弯了弯嘴角：“那朕相信你。”

刘昊然的手握拳又松开了几回，终于还是越过热气氤氲的茶水，紧握住皇帝的手。

漠北之战，歼敌万人，退敌千里，大捷。边境从此安定。

时日于笔墨字句间无声流淌。

大理寺刘少卿任上有方，公正严明，清理积案，平反冤狱，成绩斐然，擢升刑部左侍郎兼翰林院侍读学士。

接到升迁令的当晚，刘尚书将儿子召至书房，悠悠道：“都说先成家，再立业，现在你算是事业小成，又早过弱冠，是时候该成亲了。”

新任刑部侍郎僵硬地点了点头：“但妻子的人选要由我亲自定。”

刘尚书同意了。

刘昊然要成亲的消息，皇帝竟是从宫女太监口中听闻得知。事发毫无征兆，但宫里传得绘声绘色，皇帝将信将疑，索性将人召来求证：“据说爱卿要迎娶御史中丞的千金，此事是真是假？”

“不假。”刘昊然承认得干脆。

哪怕是被劝立后，皇帝也未曾有如此强烈的被背叛感，瞬间怒火中烧：“朕要治你欺君之罪。”

“臣何罪之有？”

有物件被掷于地上，是那个锦囊。

刘昊然阖了阖眼，深吸一口气，上前拾起锦囊，跪道：“娶亲之后微臣仍旧供陛下驱使，为陛下效犬马之劳，不违此诺。”

皇帝气得整个人都在抖：“刘昊然，我要杀了你。”

“臣只求葬于陛下陵寝之近，待百年之后，依然能于九泉陪伴陛下。”

皇帝嘶声叫道：“滚！”

刘昊然将锦囊置于龙案上，转身退出御书房。行至宫廊，他只觉胸中郁结，痰气上涌，竟呕出一口鲜血，径直倒在地上。周近的侍卫太监或惊叫着上前搀扶，或冲入殿内向皇帝禀报。

挂着满脸泪痕的皇帝大惊失色：“传太医！”

有宫女揭发，皇后延请女巫至宫中行巫蛊之术，意图加害皇上。自古凡是后宫蛊案，多牵涉谋反大罪。皇帝需要一个能完全信任的人来彻查此事，差事自然落到刘昊然头上。

刘昊然是不相信皇后连带她背后的家族会有反心，以为此事不过是捕风捉影。然而待他带人搜查皇后的寝宫，又果真发现了巫祝仪式的器物。当看见一个被扎的木偶时，刘昊然几乎气笑了——上面写着的居然是他的生辰八字。

简直荒唐。说不清皇后到底是太聪明抑或是太愚蠢。

“审问”只有刘昊然和皇后二人在场，请坐请茶，仿佛不过一次闲谈。

不等刘昊然琢磨出开场白，皇后先发话：“本宫要见皇上。”

刘昊然不卑不亢：“皇上已命微臣全权负责此案。皇后有什么要说的，尽管告诉微臣便是。若有必要，微臣会代为转达。”

皇后讥讽道：“刘侍郎身处外朝，心却在大内。既然都爬上了龙榻，何不干脆代替本宫入主未央宫？”

“皇后此言差矣。那不过是因为微臣突发急病，皇恩浩荡，施舍臣一方休歇之处。人各有分，微臣向来尽忠职守，从不敢僭越。”

“本宫看你敢得很。”

“诛心无用，办案终究要讲真凭实据。”

“本宫承认曾找女巫作法，但决不是为了谋害皇上。”皇后挺直腰板，毫不畏惧道，“要杀要剐，悉随尊便。”

“你本来还有机会诞下皇位的继承人。”刘昊然摇头惋惜道，“可惜你太贪心了。”

此语彻底激怒了皇后。她一挥衣袖，扫落桌上的茶杯，目眦欲裂：“他从来没有到过未央宫过夜，甚至没有正眼看过我！一名妻子希望得到丈夫的爱，这有什么错！”

她只是太绝望了。

在呈交皇帝的报告中，刘昊然隐去了诸多细节，只道是皇后试图通过巫术获得皇帝的专宠，虽有失体统，但绝无加害皇上之意。情有可原，罪尤可恕。

皇后被褫夺封号，降为嫔。

即使皇帝闹过一场，仍阻止不了迎亲队伍如期从御史中丞府接走新娘。婚事的男女双方家族均是朝中大员，新郎官又曾是东宫伴读，于公于私皇帝都应赏赐庆喜。内务府拟出贺礼清单，包含各种金银财宝、绫罗绸缎。皇帝过目后，往上添了一双库房中最大最圆的合浦明珠。

副相千金自出娘胎带着一身病痛，幸而家底丰厚，全靠从天涯海角寻得的灵丹妙药吊着。因着病体，小姐的饮食需特制调配，作息亦不同常人。吃住都不在一起，平日交流不过一两句，甚至连对彼此的称呼都不作更改，新婚夫妻相处得比普通宾客更为客气。

二人在府中花园相遇，颔首打过招呼，本应各行各路，小姐却兀地开口：“刘侍郎有无法厮守的心上人吧。”

刘昊然闻言一怔：“何以见得？”

“全国之内，愿意将女儿许配给刘侍郎的人家多不胜数。我爹在朝中不算炙手可热，我又是个无法生育的病秧子。按常理来说，这种幸事远轮不到我。但你有苦衷，不得不娶我作幌子。”小姐的眼光与言词同样锐利，一针见血。

“小姐不愿嫁我。”

小姐折下一朵花，语带厌恶道：“虽说嫁入刘家不过是换了处养病，可我讨厌遭人利用摆布。”

刘昊然讪笑：“那唯有委屈小姐了。”

婚后的刘昊然依旧兢兢业业地工作。他上奏提议修律，理由是本朝刑律著于建国之初，多沿袭前朝旧制，与当今国情相距甚远，多有不适用之处，应尽早修改。皇帝准了，命他主持。

召集天下精通律学者，钻研经营，几易其稿，刘昊然终于向皇帝呈上一部全新的刑律。新刑律校正添减了科条，调整了篇目顺序，在律下注疏解释，问世后被誉为“集历朝律法之大成”。

龙颜大悦，着令颁布施行新刑律。

刘侍郎在朝中风头无两。甚至有人断言，不出三年，刘侍郎必定拜相。

这日由刘昊然伴着，小姐回娘家省亲，二人同坐马车厢内，相对无话。待行至僻静处，伴着一声马嘶，马车突然停下，侍从们惊呼：“有刺客！”刀剑的碰撞声、打斗声、砍杀声随之响起。

车厢接连被几剑刺穿，二人瑟缩于角落，想着与其坐以待毙，不如逃跑尚有一线生机。寻机携手跑出不过几步，二人即被刺客发现。其中一名凶徒追上前来，随手甩开弱不禁风的女子，剑气直逼刘昊然。刘昊然连忙闪身，躲避过两招，眼见就要被刺中。

千钧一发之际，摔倒在旁的小姐奋力一扑，以血肉之躯堵住了剑尖。

城卫队及时赶到，与刺客缠斗在一起。刘昊然抱着自己名义上的夫人，手忙脚乱地试图捂住伤口，可惜鲜血仍源源不断地涌出。

“刘侍郎……”小姐呛着血，断断续续地发出气声。

刘昊然哆嗦着，将伤口按得更紧一些：“别，求求你，不要。”

小姐苍白如纸的脸上流露出满足的笑容：“我赢了……”在刘昊然慌乱的哀求声中，她缓缓地闭上了眼。

不知过了多久，打斗声静止，有人前来询问颓坐于地上的刘昊然：“刘侍郎，除了一人因抗捕被杀，其余刺客已悉数被捕，请问该如何处置？”

“押赴有司衙门审理。”刘昊然低头望向怀中温度逐渐流逝的尸首，“我送夫人回府。”

自此之后，刘侍郎和刘少夫人伉俪情深的故事将被写入手记笔谈、编成话本戏曲，甚至载于史书传记，世世代代地流传下去——

刘侍郎与副相千金书信传情、暗通款曲。尽管小姐体弱多病、难有子嗣，刘侍郎仍坚持迎娶佳人，二人婚后琴瑟和谐。某日出门遇刺，少夫人为爱郎挡剑，不幸香消玉殒。

刺客一口咬定，雇主身份不明，他们除了收钱办事，其余一概不知。严刑也逼不出口供，主审官员唯有将此案定性为强盗杀人，按一般律例处置。

光天化日之下有朝廷命官被当街行刺，朝中众说纷纭，有人说刘侍郎遭人妒忌、树敌太多，有人说凶徒目无皇法，有人说幕后主使非同一般。其中一种猜测，是前任皇后的家族，尤其是侍中大人买凶，为报爱女后冠被废之仇，以泄心头之愤。

皇帝不认同这种看法。即使不是国丈，侍中大人依然官居宰相，皇后被废一事未对其家族有太大不良影响，事情已过去颇久，犯不着至今仍和一个奉旨查案的后生过不去。元凶到底是谁，皇帝说不准。木秀于林，风必摧之，朝里不知有多少双眼正盯着刘昊然，敢下杀手的应该不止一人。

有人趁机上本弹劾，奏一些侍中大人德不配位的陈词滥调，并添油加醋称其家族在河东侵吞百姓田地、鱼肉乡里，导致当地民不聊生。若在平时，皇帝对这一类奏折都视若无睹。自皇后被废，河东一族都活得如履薄冰，唯恐行差踏错再招惹祸患，不可能犯法甚至雇凶。

但如今，目光流连于奏中的“河东”二字，念其种种，皇帝反复思忖，几度悬腕又再垂下，最后立定心肠，御笔朱批：罢免侍中之职，贬为柳州刺史；族中亲属，流至边瘴之地为奴。

左迁柳州的刺史死于赴任途中，曾经锦衣玉食的贵胄戴上枷锁行进，冷宫中的废后闻讯失了心智，历经几代煊赫繁盛的河东世族自此土崩瓦解。

紧接着，皇帝又连下几道圣旨，大刀阔斧地裁整行政中枢：撤销门下、尚书两省，只保留中书一省；以中书令为首相，统领六部。

毫无征兆地，朝堂上的势力格局发生翻天覆地的变化。

朝野震动。

近日刘昊然告假在家处理夫人后事，皇帝担忧他，忙完公务便亲自出宫慰问。与皇帝上次来时不同，刘府门口挂着白灯笼，门匾上挽着白花，一片肃然悲怆的景象。

家主刘尚书被晋升任中书侍郎，为副相，此时正在官署办公。少主刘侍郎出门恭迎：“有失远迎，望陛下恕罪。”

“只是想来看看你。”皇帝关切地问，“你还好吗？”

刘昊然欠了欠身：“托陛下鸿福，微臣并无大碍。”

见他精神尚可，又不似带有伤病，皇帝这才放下心来：“节哀。”

“微臣正要去整理亡妻遗物，陛下也一道来吧。”

“亡妻”二字听得皇帝心头一颤，想起城中正流传的“刘侍郎感念夫人的深情厚义，立誓终身不娶”传闻。他懵懂地跟着刘昊然到了西苑，推开厢门，浓重的药香扑鼻而来，夹杂着丝丝脂粉气味。从房间的装潢陈设来看，无疑是女子的闺房。

“能做出舍身挡剑的举动，少夫人必定对你爱意甚笃。”皇帝触景生情。

刘昊然苦涩道：“陛下多虑了。”他走到书桌边，拾起几张散落的诗稿，粗略读了一遍，递给皇帝——字里行间，是不甘，是哀怨，甚至是恨。

“也是个可怜人。”皇帝叹息道。

“是我的自私害了她。”

皇帝说不出“你没有错”这样的安慰说话。他们牺牲了不止一名无辜的女子。他亦有错，可是他不能承认。

取来火盆置于庭院中央，刘昊然将诗稿逐张投入火焰之中，沉声道：“小姐，若有来生，愿你能做个健康逍遥的人。”

“无论如何，你终归是救了他一命。谢谢。”望着飘向半空的纸灰，皇帝默念道。

同年秋，原户部尚书致仕，刘昊然升任户部尚书兼翰林院学士。

皇帝下旨废除贱民制度，同时移民屯边。

世人皆道天威难测，但圣意在刘昊然眼中如同琉璃般通透，他清楚皇帝打算做什么，更清楚皇帝需要他做什么。户部遂分令天下州县：清丈田亩，统计人口，造册呈报中央。

这是他们之间无需多言的默契。

“启奏陛下，各州县已完成普查，编制出图册。据本部整理汇总，我朝现有耕地共六万五千七百八十二万亩，人口共一万四千九百八十三万人。”

翻阅着呈交的图册，皇帝满意地点点头：“刘爱卿认为，朕下一步会做什么？”

“微臣只知陛下意欲推行新税法。至于新法详情如何，还请陛下明示。”

“取消火耗，徭役赎买，废除丁税。”皇帝轻描淡写，却听得刘昊然冷汗直流。这短短十二个字，三件事，随便哪桩处理得稍有不慎，都足以引发天下动乱。

刘昊然赶忙劝道：“微臣认为，变法之事，不宜操之过急。”

“你不赞同？”皇帝困惑地望向他。

“微臣支持陛下，亦赞同变法。只是此三项新法兹事体大，微臣建议逐步推进，方为万全。”刘昊然先是表明态度，再痛陈个中利害，一二三四甲乙丙丁地尽数列出，说得自己唇干舌燥，也不知道皇帝听进去了几成。

“既然如此，待朕和中书省商议过后，再作定夺。”

刘昊然心中谋划着，今日归家后的首要任务，就是和父亲商议此事，务必要让中书省把皇帝劝服。

几日后，皇帝正式下旨，推行新税法，先在江南试行徭役赎买，着户部拟定施行细则。

刘昊然松了一口气。

新法试行后，地方上的批评声纷至沓来。奏章写得五花八门，称新法违背祖制，以买代役加重了贫民的负担，又耽误了各项既定公务。矛头直指负责执行的户部，首当其冲的是户部尚书刘昊然。

“这本，这本，还有这本，都是弹劾你的奏折。你自己看。”皇帝将奏折挑出，扔到龙案的一旁。

刘昊然随手翻开一本，在骂他好大喜功；下一本，说他笼络民心；再下一本，参他结党营私。

“看完了？有什么要说的？”

“欲加之罪，何患无辞。”

“朕没问你这个。”皇帝不耐烦地摆了摆手，“朕说的是新法。”

“显然是新法触动了地方豪强的利益，才会令他们如此反感。”刘昊然宽慰道，“陛下若是想知道新法的成效，派一名出身江南农村的御史，返回乡下田间一问，不就清楚了。”

“这点朕也想到了。”皇帝叹气道，“朕只是担心，地方上反应如此剧烈，他们不配合，新法难以继续推行。”

“陛下难道仅仅因此而气馁吗？”

皇帝朗声否认：“当然没有！”

“变法只刚刚迈出了第一步，只有陛下的决心足够坚定，这条路才有继续走下去的可能。”刘昊然拜道，“为天下苍生计，还请陛下坚持。”

“天下苍生”轻飘飘的四个字，实则是一万四千九百八十三万人，有血有肉，要吃饭要过活，随时会被皇帝的一纸命令彻底改变几代人的命运。皇帝不敢怠慢。

与地方官员描述的不同，徭役赎买制度实施后，江南地区粮食增产、税收增加，一派欣欣向荣的景象。于是，新法开始在全国各地陆续颁行。

今年冬天国内多地普降大雪，利于开春后耕种，来年丰收可待。

全国上下在喜悦与希冀中过了年，迎来上元佳节。皇帝下旨，元宵节当晚取消宵禁，大开宫门城门，普天同乐。

火树银花，鱼龙舞跃；锦绣城，不夜天。

“好久没出来逛过夜市了，看着比几年前热闹多了。”难得出宫游玩，皇帝兴高采烈，看什么都稀奇，这个要吃、那个要买。

刘昊然跟在后头负责付钱：“多得当今圣上治国有方，百姓方能安居乐业。”

皇帝哀怨地盯着他：“你现在说这话就扫兴了。”

“实话实说而已。”

“今天过节，不许谈公事。”皇帝竖起食指摇了摇以示禁止，转眼间发现猜灯谜的摊档，忙拉着刘昊然奔去。

这种众乐乐的灯谜都出得不难，二人一连猜中好几个。待刘昊然读完一个新谜面，身旁的皇帝早已不见了踪迹。刘昊然胆颤心惊，慌忙寻人，四周人头攒动，偏没有皇帝的身影。

刘昊然快急疯了，扯开喉咙不住地喊：“磊磊！磊磊！”然而无人应答。

他不知道的是，皇帝正在不远处，借着摊位的遮挡，静静地注视着惊慌失措的他。

不多时，皇帝重新走到刘昊然面前：“昊然。”

“吓死我了！”刘昊然一把将人拥入怀中，抱紧，许久之后才松开怀抱，气愤地斥责道，“吴磊你几岁了，怎么还四处乱跑？出了个三长两短怎么办？你还记得自己是什么身份吗？！”

皇帝似笑非笑地看着他：“是啊，你还记得我是什么身份吗？”

刘昊然霎时僵住了。他在骂吴磊，而吴磊是皇帝。若不是在大街上，他理应当即下跪请罪。他低声道：“是微臣僭越了，臣罪该万死。”

皇帝紧迫着进攻：“刘昊然，你着急的，到底是吴磊不见了，还是皇帝不见了？”

刘昊然挤出一丝苦笑：“吴磊和皇帝，都是你。”

进入汛期，全国多地连日暴雨，黄河中游的几处堤坝被冲垮，洪水淹没了村庄农田。灾情波及几十州县，灾民数以十万计。灾区的急报雪片般飞入皇城，坠在皇帝的心头上。

救灾赈灾，治水修堤，皇帝欲派钦差到地方上主持大局。既要有能力，更要信得过，最佳人选毫无疑问。

“一切加急密报，装在此匣内传递。”御书房内，皇帝交给刘昊然一个带锁的木盒，“上面的锁只有两把钥匙能打开。”

“陛下真是思虑周全。”刘昊然由衷赞道。

“待明日出发时，朕再赐你尚方宝剑。代天子巡狩，如朕亲临，可先斩后奏。”皇帝说，“到时人生地不熟，天高皇帝远，爱卿珍重。”

“陛下亦要保重龙体。”

皇帝最后嘱托道：“爱卿是朕的人，万不能丢朕的脸。”

“请陛下放心，微臣必当不辱使命。”

与工部右侍郎一道，带上随从护卫，押送着首批钱粮，刘昊然马不停蹄地赶往灾区。沿路皆有当地接应，待接近目的地时，刘昊然将队伍分为两路，一路继续前行，他与工部右侍郎避开官道，扮作客商，绕至周边的州县察看。

灾情远比想象中严重。乡间田地被毁，城内物价飞涨。灾民在洪水中死伤惨重，生者流离失所、饥病交加。所见之处，满目疮痍。

刺史终于把钦差接到，不停地问何时能展开救济。

钦差大人自己也想知道。按照当地的灾情，原定的赈灾方案要推翻重拟，修筑河堤的工程要重新规划，不够的粮食要从哪里调配，欠缺的钱银要从哪里补足……刘昊然在灯下一分一厘地计算着，每笔账都是一团乱麻，愁得他连连叹气。

离京至今，刘昊然首次打开密奏匣，将当地情况如实回禀。匣底铺着一张字条，是皇帝御笔的“努力加餐饭”。刘昊然哑然失笑，如今灾区粮食紧缺，别遑论吃饭，他到底要何等努力，才能尽可能地令多些人喝上粥呢？在奏折之外，他附上简信，说灾区条件有限，唯有请陛下在京城多吃一点，就等同微臣吃了。

自相识以来，他们二人从未试过分隔得如此遥远，说不想念是假的，只是刘昊然无法将他的“长相忆”落于纸笔上。

皇帝没有料到，刘昊然果真出动到尚方宝剑，斩了一名勾结奸商囤积居奇的县令。也好，这样一来，估计把当地的官民都震住了。刘昊然从不缺乏应有的手腕和气魄，排除一切私人感情，皇帝都认为他堪当重任。现如今，皇帝能做的，就是相信他，要钱发钱、要人派人，给予他最大限度的支持。

往来两地的函件不断，从刘昊然的密奏和地方官的禀告中，皇帝知悉了刘尚书如何主理一方，安置灾民，向当地商贾借贷，从周边调度，重筑堤坝、修复灾区……桩桩件件，无不费心费力。

大致的救灾工作完成后，刘昊然与工部右侍郎联名上奏，称谨慎起见，他们要留在当地检验各项修复工程，必须等雨季过后方可回京。收到奏折的当晚皇帝做了个梦，梦见滂沱大雨中，刘昊然在黄河边上指挥着民工筑堤，皇帝派人去召他回京，他说还不是时候，要等到黄河水彻底变清方才可以。皇帝听了，勃然大怒，一边斥骂他，一边起草了一份檄文声讨黄河水神。可惜未等黄河水神回复，皇帝便醒了。

他支起脑袋，发现刚才被自己枕着入睡的，是写了一半的减免灾区三年税赋的诏令。皇帝不禁叹气，倘若神明真的存在，又怎么舍得令生灵涂炭呢？

刘昊然返京时，已是夏末秋初。深夜入的城，回府稍作休整，又赶着上早朝。

一别数月，再见面，皇帝只觉他瘦削了许多。

行过礼，刘昊然率先步出队列，有条不紊地述职汇报。要讲的，皇帝早已从奏章中知晓，实际上是讲给其他大臣听的：“臣遵旨赈灾，现灾区已回复正常，全赖陛下圣裁圣断，英明神武。”

“差事完成得漂亮，值得奖赏，只是朕一时想不到该赏些什么。”皇帝抚掌，问，“刘爱卿有什么想要的？”

刘昊然不假思索道：“臣愿河清海晏，国泰民安。”

皇帝微笑道：“这仰仗列位臣工的鼎力协作，朕可赏不了。”

此言一出，群臣纷纷跪拜：“臣定当鞠躬尽瘁，死而后已。”

“刘爱卿，换一个愿望吧。别让诸位大人寻死觅活的。”

大殿之上，只有刘昊然依旧站立着，像一棵树，一张弓，更像一把剑。

刘昊然抬起头，眼眸里盛着一潭静水，眼底的火花徒劳地燃烧着。

毫无缘由地，皇帝顿悟了某些他一直抗拒接受的事实。

他们会做一对青史留名的明君贤臣，开创一个太平盛世，实现本朝中兴。

他们会是挚友，是知己，是手足，唯独不会是爱人。

皇帝听见他的肱股之臣一字一顿地说：“臣愿吾皇康乐无忧，万岁万岁万万岁。”


End file.
